Angel's Song
by j-musikfann
Summary: New lead singer needed! Naruto tries out, and Sasuke is stunned. How will this progress? Sasuxnaru yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Heyy! This is my first time uploading a story on here. I will claim now the I DO NOT own anything about Naruto or any of its characters. That and I will also say that I will own none of the songs written in this story. See if you can guess the songs. Credits will be handed out properly at the end if need be.

**Chapter 1: First Song**

"Geez…this is taking forever! There hasn't been anyone on this damn list that makes the cut yet!" A frustrated Sasuke was whining.

"Aw damn Sasuke, stop your whining. We won't get anywhere with your negative attitude." Kiba retorted, quite annoyed.

"We've gone through almost all the list already! I'm about ready to burst!" Sasuke exclaimed, somewhat ignoring Kiba's complaint.

"I'm bored. Let's just finish up with the last guy, ok? Almost done here….." Shikamaru sighs out while leaning backwards on his chair. _Auditions are way too troublesome…._

"Fine." Sasuke looks at the last guy on the list, Uzumaki Naruto, and calls on his name, "Hey Uzumaki-san! We're ready for you now."

From out of the side of the stage, a blonde spiky-haired guy walks out with an acoustic guitar. He grabs a stool and sits down on it in the center of the stage. He clears his throat, _ahem_, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

'Hmmm…..he definitely fits the looks department,' thought a mildly interested Sasuke.

After a while, Naruto straps on his guitar and begins singing **(1)**:

_Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why._

_It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

'Holy crap…his voice is amazing!' This caught all the bored boys' attention.

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
_

Naruto ends the song there and gives the "judges" a bright smile before bowing and walking off stage. _I wonder if I did well enough…._

**Meanwhile in the auditorium….**

"Oh my god! I think we've just found our new lead singer!" Cries out a happy Kiba while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. But we aren't an acoustic band. Can that guy do alternative rock?" asks a mildly impressed Shikamaru.

"I would think so; it sounded as if his range could go that way if we asked him to." Replies Kiba. "What do you think, Sasuke?" He asked with questioning eyes over at Sasuke who was dazed.

_Wow….I've never heard a voice that has ever captivated me like this. My heart is beating really rapidly._

"Hey Sasuke! We need your opinion here." Sasuke snaps out of his daze to glare at Kiba who was poking him in the ribs with a pen.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. This guy is great. Looks like we've found our new lead singer." Says a mildly alert Sasuke.

"Yes! Told you so, Shika!" gloats Kiba.

"I never said he shouldn't join. I was just voicing some concerns." Replies a hurt Shika. "Anyway, time to get to class. Lunch is over."

That seemed to have snapped Sasuke back into reality. He was quickly grabbing his books, "Shit! We'll be late soon!" But before he could go, he had to say something to the blonde in the back. _He was really amazing. I wanna tell him the big news._ He soon found himself backstage looking for Naruto, but he was nowhere to be found. The raven looked around some more and found a stage hand. He asked him where the blondie went and the guy told him that he shot off to class.

Sasuke walked down the halls a little disappointed for not being able to talk to the new recruit. He had decided to praise him and congratulate him for joining the band. He stalked off to his class, barely aware that he was late until Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat, "You're late Sasuke-kun. Do you have a note?"

"Sorry sensei, I lost track of time so I don't have a note." Sasuke replied apologetically.

"Alright, but this is your first warning, don't get another one. Now take your seat."

Sasuke turned toward his seat when he noticed the familiar blonde hair sitting in the usually empty seat next to his. He was fast-asleep on his desk, lightly snoring. Sasuke felt somewhat nervous which was a new feeling for him. He took his seat and stared at the sleepy-head before deciding whether or not to wake him up. Sasuke decided it would be better to wake him up before he got in trouble. Sasuke bent low next to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Naruto….you shouldn't be sleeping in class….I could give you detention for that." Sasuke tried to sound like Kakashi to see if it worked, and it did.

Naruto woke with a start, "I WASN'T SLEEPING!" Once he realized what he said and where, his face turned a really crimson red.

"Yes…I'm sure you weren't now please pay attention." Frowned Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto took his seat and then he finally noticed the raven sitting next to him, laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing about?"

"You actually fell for my lame imitation of Kakashi, that's why." He burst out laughing in more fits.

"Is there a problem, Sasuke-kun?" asked Kakashi-sensei. "Care to share your joke with the class?"

Sasuke calmed down to slight giggles, "No thanks sensei, there's nothing wrong back here." And with that, Kakashi turned around and continued on with his lesson. Sasuke looked over at the glaring blonde next to him, expecting him to do something like punch him. But he looked away.

The blonde's face softened after a while and he turned back to Sasuke. "Why do you look so familiar?"

"Maybe you saw me in a magazine." _Scoff._ _Wonder if he'll fall for it again._

"Don't flatter yourself Apollo." The blonde snorted back. Sasuke had to admit that this guy was really cute.

"Stop talking back there," droned Kakashi.

They instantly shut up and looked at one another giggling slightly. Naruto looked over at the raven haired guy next to him and smiled inwardly. _He was really hot. _He couldn't look away. Then suddenly, the end-of-class bell rang. Naruto jumped out of his seat and burst through the door without another backwards glance.

Sasuke heard the bell and was lazily cleaning up to leave when he saw a rush of blonde jump through the door. _He must be really hungry._ _Oh crap! I was supposed to tell him the good news! _Sasuke realized his mistake and rushed himself out the door too, but the blonde was no longer anywhere in sight.

He first headed into the cafeteria, but he didn't find Naruto. He found Kiba and Shikamaru though. "Hey guys, have you seen our new lead yet?" Sasuke asks the two of them as he approaches.

"Oh, you mean the new kid, Naruto?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke replies.

"Well, he hasn't been in here yet. Try the library?"

"Nah. Doesn't seem the type to be into books. He was sleeping all through class. Kinda like you, Shika." Sasuke smirks.

"Whatever man, newbies are so troublesome." Shika sighs while Kiba howls with laughter.

Sasuke left the cafeteria and headed down a few halls before coming to the staircase to the restricted roof. He shrugs it off and decides to check up there anyway. When he reaches the door, he quietly opens it up to find the blonde. Asleep again. The wind blew gently on the roof and the view was beautiful. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw a new feeling inside of him. Peace.

HEY! 1st chap is finally done. Send me reviews since this is my first story. Chap 2 will be up soon.

Btw, could you guess what song was up there **(1)**? Hint: think heart grenade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, now…..chap 2 up. So did you guess what the song was in chap 1? Yep, you got it, Green Day- Time of Your Life. Good acoustic song, might I add. Now anyway, what's the feeling that Sasuke noticed? And warning! LEMON in this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Second Song**

Sasuke spent a few minutes looking down at the blonde, thinking. He had never felt this way before, what, with his father always breathing down his neck. The band was his way of letting go and taking his frustration out on his guitar. However, this feeling of peace was almost blissful. He could feel himself smile and the next thing he knew, he was sitting down next to the blonde. He laid down his head and fell asleep too.

Naruto woke up at the bell sounding for class. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He found the raven-haired kid in his class sleeping next to him. Naruto stared for a bit, thinking that Sasuke's face looked so relaxed. But now was not the time for gazing. He quickly shook the raven awake. Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the blonde, "Why'd you wake me?"

"It was time for class. We're almost late. We gotta run." And with that, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him back into the building. "So why were you sleeping next to me?" Naruto asked Sasuke while running.

"Oh. Was I? I guess I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up." Sasuke slightly blushed at his answer.

"Ah, but why were you looking for me?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that you got the part in our band." Sasuke stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Naruto skidded to a halt, looked back at the raven and did a fist-pump, hugging Sasuke. He realized what he was doing and muttered, "Sorry," before turning around and walking back to class. They heard the bell ring shortly after and they started sprinting to their own classes, knowing they were really late.

Sasuke sprang into his music class gasping for breath and took his seat next to Kiba and Shika. "Do you have a note, Sasuke?" Kurenai-sensei asked a flushed-out Sasuke.

"No, sorry." Sasuke sighed with his head hung down.

"Alright. Don't let it happen again." She replied curtly.

Sasuke took out his guitar while Kiba was asking him a question, "Dude, what happened to you?"

"Sorry. Fell asleep on the roof." Sasuke replied shortly.

"Since when do you hang out on the roof?" Shika interjected.

"Since lunch. Now back off, Shika." Sasuke growled.

"Alright. Fine. Jeez, you're pissy today." Shika sighed. Kiba howled with laughter.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were doing the naughty up there." Kiba smirked.

"You don't know better so just shut the hell up, Kiba." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey man, we were just joking. Don't go PMSing on us." Kiba raised his hands in a defensive manner, looking slightly scared.

Sasuke ignored them for the rest of class. He was really irritated at himself. Late twice in one day, and it's been because of the blonde BOTH times. He wasn't supposed to think about another male that way. He's seen other guys and, yeah, he has thought they were good-looking. But he never once thought to look at another man in a female-type point of view. This thought process was beginning to drive him up the wall. He looked over at Shika and Kiba; sure they were good-looking, hence all the female fans, but he never thought of them in a romantic way. He didn't want to believe it. He wasn't gay. He doesn't like being around them. Not after Itachi, his older brother, and his father. But something about the blonde….he couldn't quite put it together, but Sasuke had this feeling to get to know him more. It was strange maybe it's just him wanting to be friends. Who knows? He sighed to himself and just as class got out, he left without another word to his next class.

As he walked down the hallways, determined not to be late again, he made himself a mental note to apologize to Kiba and Shika when he had the chance.

After many hours of school left, the rest of the day went by uneventfully. Until the last class when he realized that he forgot to tell the blonde that there was gonna be band practice tonight. He had just sat down thinking about this dilemma and how to reach the blonde when said blonde burst through the door, panting. "Sorry sensei, I got lost on my way here."

Sasuke looked at him funny for a second thinking why Naruto would be late. But then he remembered that Shika and Kiba told him that Naruto was a transfer student. So now the blonde had two classes with him. It was the perfect chance to tell him about tonight.

Naruto was given a seat right in front of Sasuke, so he wrote him a quick note letting him know that there was his first practice tonight. He then slipped the paper down Naruto's shirt. Said blonde immediately grabbed the paper and read it, then chanced a glance backwards to Sasuke and gave him a thumbs-up and a bright smile.

The class went by as its boring usual, and Sasuke was more than happy when the bell rang at 3:00pm. He picked up his stuff and darted out the classroom so he could get through the quickly crowding hallways to his locker. He was about to turn down another hall until he felt someone grab at him wrist. He whipped his head around to see who was stopping him only to find a panting blonde Naruto latching onto him. "What the hell, Naruto?"

"Hey. Sorry. I was hoping to ask you where was practice?" Naruto barely wheezed out.

"It's at my place. Since it's your first time, did you wanna hang out at my place until practice started? We could get you familiarized with your new practice space." Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked happy and it seemed like he was about to accept until a dark, panicked look clouded his usually happy face. "Uh….sorry Sasuke, can't after school. I have something else I need to do first and then I'll meet you guys at your place. Can you give me the address?" Naruto avoided looking into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke noticed this, but decided to shrug it off. He grabbed a slip of paper from out of his backpack and wrote down his address with directions from the school. "Here. Be there. 7:00pm sharp. And there will be food if you haven't eaten by then, so don't worry about it." He handed the nervous blonde the address.

Naruto nodded and headed out the other way to get out of school and rushing home. He didn't want his guardian to get pissed off at him for being late.

Naruto arrived at his home a few minutes later than 3:15pm. He cautiously crept through the door and quietly made his way upstairs to his room, until he heard a pot bang loudly from the kitchen. He winced at the sound, slowly looking up to see his guardian, Kyuubi, standing in the hallway with a belt in his hand. "You're late." He simply stated. Naruto could hear the venom dripping from his voice.

He whipped his belt on the ground, making Naruto yelp and scramble up to his room while Kyuubi was screaming at him and running after him. Naruto reached his room and bolted the four locks on his door. He immediately went to grab his guitar and a change of clothes into his duffel then dropping it out the window while Kyuubi was beating the open. Naruto was halfway out the door with his guitar on his back when Kyuubi's weapon had created a big hole in his door. He watched in horror as his crazy guardian's arm pushed through the hole, groping around to unlock his locks. By the time Naruto realized he was frozen in fear, Kyuubi was bursting through the door, belt and a bat in hand. He dropped the bat and belt and went straight for Naruto, dragging him back into the room by the neck. Kyuubi flung Naruto against the wall and pinned him there. Naruto could smell the vodka in his guardian's breath.

"I'll teach you to run away from me like your father." Kyuubi snarled at Naruto. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an empty beer bottle. Naruto thought he was going to be hit over the head with it, but he was dead wrong. Kyuubi pull the bottle head in his mouth at first then used his free hand to rip off Naruto pants, leaving the poor blonde exposed with the heat rising to his organs. He noticed Kyuubi smirk and take the bottle of his mouth; without a moment's notice, he shoved the bottle head straight up into Naruto's ass drinking in the boy's painful screams. "Ah, there we go, looks like you're learning your lesson. Now let's make sure it stays there." Kyuubi snickered, shoving the bottle in and out of Naruto's ass, looking at him with longing and sadism.

Twenty minutes passed, and Kyuubi slid the bottle out of Naruto. Just as Naruto was feeling relieved that the worst was over, he felt flesh shoved up his ass. He screamed violently, thrashing against the wall, trying to get out of his sadistic guardian's grip. Kyuubi just howled with laughter as he pounded into the crying blonde relentlessly.

After what seemed like years, Naruto could feel a liquid sensation squirt into his body making his leak more tears down his face. Kyuubi finally let go of Naruto and let him drop to the floor howling with more laughter while Naruto curled himself up into the fetal position. When the blonde heard Kyuubi's bedroom door slam shut, he picked himself back up with the determination to leave this hellhole and grabbed a new pair of jeans and an orange hoodie to hide the bruising from the choke-hold. As he walked over to his desk, he almost collapsed from the pain shooting up from his rear to his spine. When he reached the desk, he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote two words in capital letters, "FUCK YOU" , and with that he climbed out of his window and jumped onto the tree outside.

Naruto picked up his duffel bag and his guitar and made his way towards Sasuke's house, waddling and wincing with each step he took. He looked at the address and noticed that Sasuke's house was really far from his, he sighed and continued on. Soon, it was dark out and he noticed that he was really late for practice. As he continued walking, he began to go numb in his shoes and hands. Naruto kept glancing backwards to make sure that Kyuubi wasn't coming after him.

After ten minutes, the exhausted blonde finally reached Sasuke's house and rang the doorbell once before collapsing and letting his vision go black.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke, feeling irritated, couldn't keep his scowl off his face when he heard the doorbell ring. _Finally!_ He made his way to the door, ready to yell at the blonde for being late to his first rehearsal. When he opened the door, his face fell with shock. There, at his doorstep, was a collapsed freezing blonde.

ALRIGHTY! Chap 2 finally done. So so sorry it took me so long to write such a short little thing. Been busy reading other stories and lotsa homework for Junior year. Now, for those of you visual imagery lovers, I've asked a couple of friends to try creating a manga of this story. Idk if they'll really do it, but it's worth a shot. Chap 3 should be up over break, but will be busy with more homework and I'm entering a contest so wish me luck!


End file.
